Thoughts
by Beef Stew of Love
Summary: Nightcrawler thinks about Rogue. Someone else thinks about him. Short and sweet.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Thoughts  
  
Author: Daughter Of Night  
  
Summary: Nightcrawler is having some inappropriate feelings for a young girl.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters found in this story.  
  
Rating: For adult concepts  
  
~  
  
He hadn't loved her then. He had saved her life, but it wasn't because he loved her; it was because it was RIGHT. He couldn't have let her die. She was too young. She was a child, really, who had only come along with them by chance. He couldn't let her die.  
  
When she was holding on to him, he felt her powers working. He almost passed out. She was powerful, he realized. When she was holding on to him, he hadn't loved her. But he did now, and he wished she would hold on to him again.  
  
Of course, he knew he shouldn't be thinking these things, but he couldn't stop the thoughts coming. She was a child. She was nearly ten years younger than he, and she was already involved. It was not in his nature to feel such animosity towards anyone, but he couldn't help but feel slightly tense around Bobby Drake.  
  
And she would never do anything like that, even if he would allow himself to. She knew better. He wished it were possible, though. If only he were younger. Then . . . no. Still, he would have no chance. They were all mutants here, true, but none of them looked quite like him. No one would ever say he was beautiful.  
  
~  
  
She remembered the first time she had seen him. Jean was holding him there in the air, and he said, "Please don't kill me."  
  
He sounded so sweet, so innocent. And so scared! Her heart had gone out to him in that first moment. In the next moments, when she saw the markings he had made on his skin, she thought it was the most beautiful thing she had seen in her life.  
  
It was his faith that had given her the courage to do what she did. She had little faith of her own, but he had enough for all of them, it seemed. She had thought of saying something to him, but now, with what had happened, it did not seem like the time. Still, she had patience. She could wait. 


	2. AuthorNote

In the comics, Rogue was Kurt's adopted sister. Mystique adopted her. They aren't actually related. 


	3. Yeah

Yeah, I'm gonna TRY to put more on this story. But I'm busy, ya know? I've got a lot of shit going on with school. And, I can't MAKE myself write something. If I do, It'll turn out crappy. But I'll try, just for y'all. ( 


	4. Chapter Two

Title: Thoughts Chapter Two: Walking  
  
Author: Me  
  
Summary: Rogue and Bobby walk. Kurt follows. Storm and Kurt walk.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.  
  
Rated on account of it's probably pretty creepy to some people.  
  
~  
  
She put her arm on his shoulder and swung around in front of him to kiss him. He smiled and she looked at the ground as it turned to ice. They continued to walk but he slipped. She caught him, grinning. Laughing, they continued on, unaware that someone was following them.  
  
He sighed. He felt as though he had met her before. He wanted to get closer to her. She reminded him of someone, but he couldn't remember who. There was a song, long ago, to which he could remember no tune nor words, but which he was sure he had heard. He thought of it when he thought of her.  
  
A hand touched his shoulder and he jumped. It was Ororo. He smiled. "Hello."  
  
"Are you spying on Rogue, Kurt?"  
  
"I, well. . ."  
  
"She touched you didn't she?"  
  
He looked up at her, and nodded.  
  
"Do you know what her power is?"  
  
"She . . . absorbs other mutants powers, yes?"  
  
"Yes, along with their life-force. But the professor thinks that she may also be taking some of their memories."  
  
He frowned. "Their memories?"  
  
"Yes, and she may be able to feel what they are feeling, at the time of contact."  
  
Kurt looked over at the two teenagers. "I remember her from somewhere."  
  
Ororo frowned. "Where? Germany?"  
  
"I don't know. It was a long time ago. She's just . . . familiar."  
  
She nodded. "Do you want to walk with me?"  
  
"Alright." She turned in the direction away from Rogue and Bobby and began to walk. He followed, by her side. They were silent for a few moments, before Kurt spoke. "You have been very quiet. I have not heard you speak except to teach since . . ."  
  
"It is hard."  
  
"Losing loved ones always is."  
  
"Yes, but. Well, I do miss her. And I do wish she were still alive, but . . . she's not. I feel guilty, but I want to move on. I won't forget her, but . . ."  
  
"She would want you to, I think. Move on."  
  
She looked down. "It's Scott. And Logan. They loved her; more than I did. She was a sister to me but to them . . ."  
  
He nodded. "They need more time. She . . . saved us all. They blame themselves."  
  
Storm stared at him. "How do you know so much about this?"  
  
He gestured towards the sky. "God knows."  
  
She smiled. "Thank you. Kurt. I . . . think I'm going inside now."  
  
He nodded to her. As she left, he looked over at Rogue and Bobby, then turned his head back to her. He frowned, then smiled, and teleported up to the roof, to head down to his room. 


End file.
